


Better Than Content

by otakuashels



Series: The Uchiha of Konoha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance, True Love, alone time, sakura uchiha - Freeform, sasuke uchiha - Freeform, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time coming but this was right. He had been content with life before, revenge, the battle,his mission being finished, coming back to Konoha but this. This with her was better, he wasn't content. He was happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Content

**Author's Note:**

> Not in any specific order, a collection of one shots

'studies of pregnancy's with special blood lines have resulted in inconclusive results-' Sakura sighed rolling the scroll back together, popping it back inside its tube. These records were tedious, but they were vital for everything that was going on. Licking the tip of her pen she rubbed at her forehead furiously. It had been a lot of research with barely any solid data to show for it. Tapping her chin she glanced about the room looking for any scrolls she may have missed. Chewing on her thumbnail she leaned back in her desk chair a little more as the child inside of her kicked in protest at her hunched position. It had been a rough pregnancy thus far and she was a week outside of third trimester yet, she was worried. Her attention turned to the last opened scroll on her desk, it would soon be time to send these back and put in another request for more material. It was also time for a new pen she mused, looking at the ink stains decorating her hands. 

"Honestly Sakura?" 

"Hm?" the medic kunoichi looked up, peering through half mooned reading glasses at the raven haired man that was her husband. The last couples years had been kind to Sasuke, he only seemed to get more handsome with age. He had allowed for this short spiked hairstyle to grow out, favoring bangs to cover one of his eyes, his body no longer that of lanky teenager. He resemble Itachi and his father so much that even after so long the resemblance still took her breath away at times. It had become familiar and she was content. 

"Your using our child as a balance board for your notes?" When he had walked into to coax Sakura to come to bed he had found himself watching her. She had allowed for her hair to grow long once again, a pleasure of his. It was shocking contrast against their black sheets in bed....He shook his head at his derailed thoughts. That was happening more often the longer the pregnancy lasted. Her hair, at the moment pulled back into the pigtailed style she seemed to prefer when it was time to work. Through her reading glasses she had been scanning through medical scrolls, once again. This was normal, as a medic and with the complications of the pregnancy. What had caught his attention though was the clipboard she was scribbling notes away on. Her back was giving her a lot of problems these days and more often than not he would find her reclining back in her office chair as she worked. But the clipboard was propped atop of her belly as some sort of desk. 

It was sight that he had become used to seeing after he returned from his evening training sessions with Naruto. She needed alone time to think and focus and he needed to burn off more energy. It worked out well. The only nights he didn't go out after supper was when Sakura sent out a hawk stating she needed him at home for the evening. That was also happening more often as the pregnancy continued, not that he had any complaints surrounding the matter. The room smelt of green tea and sugar cookies, a pairing she had picked up about a month ago and could never seem to go without. It could have been worse, apparently Hinata was all over the place with hers. A different one everyday. 

It was comfortable, this scene. Something common, and regular. Such exchanges he had also noted between his parents as a child.   
"You said the same thing last night when I was eating pudding" She watched him with amusement. Pulling the lenses down her nose she folded them,sliding them on the desk next to a stack of scrolls.   
"Well you were"   
"All women do that Sasuke" she rolled her eyes, preceding to pull the hair bands out of her hair, running her fingers through the pink locks. A recognizable habit that she was done working for the evening. "Where are you supposed to put anything when your belly has gotten so big you can't see your swollen ankles?" moving the clipboard and scrolls she leaned back further, resting her hands on the topic of conversation. Her expression was content as she watched the man "Besides, you rest your head on my belly often enough"   
"Hn...all men do that Sakura" he moved off the wall, entering the book filled office. The room was full of bookshelves and what sections of the walls that were not covered by the tall furniture was covered by tacked diagrams and charts depicting various medical topics. Books and scrolls packed the shelves, so thick and heavy he sometimes wondered how they hadn't buckled and snapped already. On the floor was even more, the theme continuing onto her desk. The only place not drowned by literature and text was the chair she currently occupied and her writing space. Familiar and Content.   
"Positive?"   
"Most men do Sakura" he repeated, coming to a stop in front of her before settling for kneeling on his knees. "What else are we supposed to do when this happens?"   
"Exactly" she laughed moving her hands as he pushed her blouse up to reveal her swollen belly. Placing his hand along the curve he cupped her body, pressing his cheek against the warm skin, eyes sliding shut as he listened. He allowed his shoulders to relax as her hands found their way into his hair, combing it with her fingers. The room was quiet, lit only by her desk lamps and it was warm, content. Familiar.   
"She has been rather quiet this evening, not moving much" she took his cheek in reassurance as he looked at her alarmed. "It's normal she was very active this afternoon, she is probably sleeping. Though if you keep talking she'll probably wake right back up" she smiled. 

That was a trend that had developed early on, their child was extremely active when Sasuke was around, especially after he had been speaking. He talked more now that she was pregnant, probably for that specific reason. Sakura wouldn't lie, she had been terrified Sasuke would be upset when he found out they were having a girl not a boy. But Sasuke hadn't reacted with anything but excitement, for him at least, and devotion in regards to the pregnancy. It didn't seem to matter to him the gender of their firstborn. Her attention was brought back to current events as she felt him kiss along her belly. Imagine Sasuke Uchiha performing such a thing.   
"Sakura let's go to bed" he got to his feet. Large hands clasping her smaller ones and helped her out of the chair "You won't need that" he stopped her as she moved to pull down her shirt, instead he pulled it higher, up and off. Moving his arms around her body, he unclipped her breast band with ease that spoke of much practice, throwing that to the floor with her shirt as well. Another change from the pregnancy, he never had found large breasts a particularly appealing feature, it must hinder kunoichi in travel and battle. But the increased size of his wife's breasts at the current time, you would hear no argument from him. Her hips had rounded a tad, in preparation for the birth. All these changes that had occurred, on top of her, on top of the baby. He could, in his whole life remember a time that he spent so much of his time in bed and with such a willing partner there were days when he wondered if he was ever gonna leave the thing. She was beautiful and she was his. 

"I won't huh?" she laughed reaching for his own shirt and aiding in the removal process. 

"Hn" threading his fingers through her hair he pulled her tight kissing her mouth,it was familiar. The hummed response from the short women against his body spurred his actions, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She tasted familiar, smelt familiar and even with the changes in her body she felt familiar.It was comfortable, content, no, better than content. It had been a long time coming but this was right. He had been content with life before, revenge, the battle,his mission being finished, coming back to Konoha but this. This with her was better, he wasn't content. He was happy.


End file.
